vermont_park_church_and_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
El Shaddai DWXI-PPFI Vermont Park Church and Shrine Chapter
The El Shaddai DWXI-FFPI Vermont Park Church and Shrine Chapter ''' under the PFCC-21 Rizal of the Provincial Formation and Coordinating Centers of El Shaddai DWXI Prayer Partner's Fellowship International, Inc is a biggest Catholic Christmatic Renewal Movement in the Philippines on the faith and miracles of proposed Parish and Shrine Auditorium and Theater Building on beside the proposed Vermont Park Church and Shrine was also known as National Shrine of Our Lady Star of the Sea / Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Parish Church in proposed Saint Kateri corner Stella Maris Street, Vermont Park Subdivision, Phase II, Barangay Mayamot, Masinag, Antipolo City, Province of Rizal, 1800. '''Schedule of Task (Gawain) * Every Thursday - 6:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. ** 1st Week of Thursday - Gawain (Task) ** 2nd Week of Thursday - Gawain (Task) ** 3rd Week of Thursday - Gawain (Task) ** 4th Week of Thursday - Gawain (Task) or Holy Mass and Gawain (Task) ** 5th Week of Thursday - Holy Mass and Gawain (Task) Choir Group Vermont Park Gospel Choir Choir Men * 25 People (To Be Announced) Choir Women * 15 People (To Be Announced) Choir Orchestra Maestro * 2 Women (To Be Announced) * 1 Men (To Be Announced) Choir Singer * 5 Men (To Be Announced) * 5 Women (To Be Announced) Choir Band * Drummer - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Congas - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Percussionist - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Electric Planist - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Organ Pianist - 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Electric Guitarist - 3 Men (To Be Announced) * Bass Guitarist - 2 Men (To Be Announced) * Acoustic Guitarist - 2 Men (To Be Announced) * Drum Box - 2 Men (To Be Announced) * Flute - 2 Women and 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Violin - 2 Men and 1 Women (To Be Announced) * Viola Cello - 2 Women and 1 Men (To Be Announced) * Double Bass - 2 Men (To Be Announced) * Brass Trumpet - 3 Men (To Be Announced) * Tuba Trumpet - 2 Men (To Be Announced) Hosting * Choir Singer - 5 Men and 5 Women (To Be Announced) * Sign Language Preceptor - 2 Men and 2 Women (To Be Announced) Preachers * Main Preachers - 5 Men (To Be Announced) * Secondary Preachers - All Guest on Men and Women (To Be Announced) * Co-Preachers - 5 Women (To Be Announced) Programme * 5:30 P.M. to 6:00 P.M. - Registration * 6:00 P.M. to 6:05 P.M. - Angelus Prayer / Our Father (Ama Namin) / Psalm 91 - Awit ng Pagtitiwala sa Diyos * 6:05 P.M. to 6:45 P.M. - Praise and Worship (Vermont Park Gospel Choir) / Singing (First) / Dancing / Singing (Last) * 6:45 P.M. to 7:00 P.M. - Pagpapatotoo (Testimony) * 7:00 P.M. to 8:30 P.M. - Mabuting Balita (Good Tidings) / Healing Message (Preacher) * 8:30 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. - Give Thanks / Our Father, Hail Mary and Glory Be / Dancing (Ending) All Schedules * 'Every Thursday from 2:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. on Fourth or Fifth Thursday of January '- The Anniversary of El Shaddai DWXI-PPFI Vermont Park Church and Shrine Chapter at National Shrine of Our Lady Star of the Sea / Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Parish Church (Vermont Park Church and Shrine) * 'Every Thursday from 8:00 A.M. to 9:00 P.M. on Fourth or Fifth Thursday of March or April after Easter Sunday '- The Catholic Life in the Spirit Seminar of El Shaddai DWXI-PPFI Vermont Park Church and Shrine Chapter at The Parish and Shrine Auditorium and Theater Building on beside at National Shrine of Our Lady Star of the Sea / Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Parish Church (Vermont Park Church and Shrine) * 'Every Saturday from from 11:00 A.M. to 9:00 P.M. in One Time on the Month of June '- The Pastoral Visit of El Shaddai DWXI-Prayer Partners Fellowship International at PFCC 21 Rizal (Provincial Formation and Coordinating Centers) were held at The Parish and Shrine Auditorium and Theater Building on beside at National Shrine of Our Lady Star of the Sea / Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Parish Church (Vermont Park Church and Shrine) for the Pastoral Visit by Bro Mike Z. Velarde as Servant Leader. Category:Vermont Park Church and Shrine Category:National Shrine of Our Lady Star of the Sea Category:Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Parish Church Category:El Shaddai DWXI-PPFI Vermont Park Church and Shrine Chapter